Angst 'n Slash 'Lock 'n Jawn
by MapleleafCameo
Summary: A series of 221B texts. The title says it all folks:) Established relationship. Same universe as Text in the City. Rated M Written in collaboration with johnsarmylady
1. Pain and Comfort

**A/N: - So johnsarmylady & I apparently have too much time on our hands – we are now doing a new series of texts but they are Hurt/Comfort/Angst & our new challenge s 221B's:)Hope you have as much fun as we did:D**

**Sherlock is in bold and John is in italics.**

**We don't own.**

**'John, I don't like being in hospital. Can I come home?'**

'_No, love. You need to stay in there for at least another few days. I'm coming to see you soon. Mycroft is lecturing me at the moment.' _

_'He's mad because I'm ignoring him.' _

**'But John I hurt, and they won't make my pain go away. Please John, I want to come home.'**

**'Ignore Mycroft. Tell him to get his lard arse out of the flat then come and fetch me. Please'**

_'I am ignoring him. He's angry because you got hurt. I told I'm if I hadn't been there you'd be dead. So now he's all Mycrofty. Seriously 'Lock, I am not going to let you come home. You are in the best possible place. I am sorry you hurt but you are in a unique situation. You & I both know there's only a certain amount you are allowed to have & only certain kinds you are allowed to take, given your history:).'_

**'But I'm lonely John. And they only let you stay a little while. And John, I need your healing touch.'**

_'You need me? Maybe I can arrange something. I know some people;). It should be safe now. I'll crawl in and cuddle you and heal you and I promise I'll take care of you in bed.' _


	2. Machine

**A/N: So johnsarmylady and I finally got around to doing chapter 2 of our texting 221B story:D Hope you enjoy this;)**

**We don't own, We just like to mess with the characters – and you too:D**

**Sherlock is in bold and John is in italics**

Machine

'_Sherlock. I'm sorry. Come home, please?'_

'**No'**

'_Look, I didn't mean it. You're not a machine. I know that, and I was out of order calling you that. Do you want me to leave?'_

**'No, John.'**

**'I am not ready to talk to you yet. Leave me be.'**

'_This is more than a bit not good though, isn't it?'_

**'John, please stop your incessant need to comfort and control. You hurt my feelings. Leave it at that. We will discuss this later.'**

'_Is that what I do, Sherlock. Comfort and control? I only want to...'_

**'Yes, I know. Leave it.'**

'_I can't leave it. I'm scared I've ruined everything...'_

**'That is not the first time you called me...that.'**

'_Oh God, and look what happened then. I don't think I could live with that again Sherlock. Without you...Fuck! I'm making this worse, aren't I?'_

**'You are overreacting...again. I am not going to do myself harm.' **

**'I am not the same man, John. I am different. You did that. You changed me. In doing so I now have access to these emotions I can't always control. Sometimes it's hateful and overwhelming. Sometimes I need space. I am going to go to Mycroft's for a few nights whilst I process this.'**

'_You'd rather stay with Mycroft than come home to me? Please come back!'_


	3. Interference

**A/N: Don't hate us – lol! (she laughs nervously:P) We realised with only 221 words this wouldn't be solved straight away. We love you all:) but remember the first word of this series is Angst:)**

**Don't own – as I've said before – that's probably a good thing:D**

_"Sherlock. I feel so empty without you. How much longer are you going to punish me?"_

**"John. I have not abandoned you. There's no need to be dramatic."**

**"This is not easy for me to explain."**

_'Really? Mycroft kidnapped me again yesterday. He threatened me for hurting you, said he hoped you'd see sense.'_

**"That is not acceptable, but Mycroft has a twisted sense of brotherly love. I shall speak to him."**

_'I think it's gone too far for that now. When I got ho... back to the flat the locks had been changed and my stuff was in boxes in the hall.'_

**'What? John, that was not my intention. He has gone too far and he has crossed a line. I came here to try to shift through my emotions, thinking Mycroft would be a stabilizing influence but obviously that is not the case. I am sorry John. I will contact him right away. Insufferable prig." **

_'No, thinking about it now he's probably right. He always looks out for you, and all I seem to do is hurt you. I'm sorry. I do love you, but I don't want to hurt you again. Take care, love. Goodbye.'_

**"John? No! Stop. This is insane. I need to see you. My brother is not the keeper of my heart. You are."**

'_Bye'_


	4. 4 Exculpation

**A/N: exculpate**** - ****to clear from alleged fault or guilt**

**Here we go peeps –finally:)**

_'Mycroft left my passport behind. Are you home?'_

**'Why do you need your passport?'**

_'I can't stay here. Without you. I've signed up for Medicine Sans Frontieres'_

**'What? No! John, listen. Mycroft is an idiot. I do not wish for you to go. Please.'**

_'I don't want to go. I love you so much, but I always end up hurting you.'_

**'We have been through this. Usually it's the other way around. Come home now. I am at the flat. I will hold your passport hostage.'**

_'You're holding my heart hostage Sherlock.'_

**'John…You know I am not good with this. With emotions. But I won't let your heart go. Not ever.'**

_'You were always better with the physical. I miss that. Your physicality. I just want to wrap you around me.'_

**'Please come home John. Let me wrap around you. Let me hold your heart and consume you. We can get through this. I have hurt you as many times and you have always forgiven me. Let me forgive you.'**

_'Sherlock, I need you so much it hurts!'_

**'I need you, too. I know you didn't mean it. You were angry with me and I with you. We don't work without each other. Come home. Don't leave me.'**

'Jesus Sherlock, I love you so very much. Stay there, I'm coming back!'


End file.
